blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.2
Patch 1.2 was the second patch created for Black & White. Its notes are displayed below: Patch Notes: Black & White Patch v1.2 Readme 17th May 2002 ***UNSUPPORTED*** Improvements: 1) Multiplayer winning conditions It is now possible to choose from a set conditions to win the game. Each of these winning conditions have a value that can be set, i.e. Kill 1 villager or kill 200 villagers. The condition list to choose from is: Number of villagers you kill Number of villagers eaten by Creature Number of villagers born in a players town Number of houses built by a player in a town Number of wonders built by a player Amount of food in Town Store (s) Amount of wood in Town Store (s) Number of towns taken over Amount of prayer power generated Number of buildings a player has smashed Number of buildings your creature has smashed Amount of belief in you in the world Number of new towns you build. A town consists of a Town Centre, a Town Store and at least one house people can live in Number of villagers converted Number of trees grown When a condition is met in a multiplayer game, it is then "done". i.e. If your aim is to have 40,000 wood in all of your Town Stores and you do so then remove 10,000 wood from your Town Stores, the condition is still completed. You can mix and match as many winning conditions as you like and change the values. Games now have a time limit, ranging from 10 minutes to 24 hours. The first person to complete all winning conditions wins the game. The order in which other people win the game is judged on what percentage of winning conditions have been completed. For example: A three player game has two winning conditions, Kill 10 villagers and build 6 houses, therefore: 2 winning conditions mean each winning condition is worth 50%. If you have to kill 10 villagers, each villager is therefore worth 5%. And if you build houses, each house is worth 8.3%. Player 1 completes these winning conditions and wins. Player 2 has killed 1 villager (5% of the total winning condition list) and built 3 houses (25% of the total winning condition list). This means he has completed 30% of the winning conditions. Player 3 has killed 9 villagers (45% of the total winning condition list) and has not built any houses. Player 2 comes second (even though he has only a bit of one winning condition), and player 3 comes third. In the event of a draw for any place, the tie is broken by the amount of influence you have at the end of a game (i.e. if Player 2 had completed 50% and player 3 had completed 50%, whoever had the most influence would win). If the time limit runs out, whoever has the most percentage of winning conditions complete wins the game. In the event of a draw for any place, the above tie rule is applicable. 2) Clan support With the release of this patch comes full clan support. To select a clan to play for, you need to be the leader of a team in the multiplayer front end. Click on the clan tab, then click on your name. A list of clans should appear beneath. Select the clan you wish the team to represent and click "Use clan". You can revert back to being a group of individuals by clicking "Don't use clan". Selecting a clan game means: -The clan selected for a team will receive points, instead of the individuals on that team -The clan creature will be used, instead of the creature of the leader of the team. This creature is downloaded from the bwgame.com servers when you start playing, and uploaded at the end of a game. Deciding on which clan creature you will use is done when you register a clan. For more information on clan games, please visit http://www.bwgame.com 3) Player/clan points = When playing on the Internet, it is possible to gain points for doing so. This links into our ranking system, viewable at http://www.bwgame.com . It is weighted so that if you beat someone who has more points than you, you will gain more points than if he beats you. This way, there is no point for someone at the top to try and beat someone at the bottom; he will gain barely any points. Players have individual points, and clans have group points (the members of a clan's points are not linked to their individual points). 4) Other patch changes Please view the file readme-patch-v110.txt in your Black & White directory for other changes included in this patch. Software © 2002 Lionhead Studios Ltd. Black & White, Lionhead and the Lionhead logo are trademarks of Lionhead Studios Ltd. Electronic Arts, EA GAMES and the EA GAMES logo are trademarks or registered trademarks of Electronic Arts Inc. in the US and/or other countries. All rights reserved. EA GAMES™ is an Electronic Arts™ brand Microsoft Outlook, DirectX and Direct3D are trademarks or registered trademarks of Microsoft Corporation, Inc. AOL is a registered trademark of America Online Inc. Permedia is a trademark of 3D Labs, Inc., Ltd. nVidia is a registered trademark of nVidia Corporation. Matrox is a registered trademark of Matrox Electronic Systems Ltd. Voodoo Banshee is a trademark or registered trademark of 3Dfx Interactive, Inc. in the USA and in other select countries. All other trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Lionhead Studios Ltd is not responsible for the content of any external links. Category:Black & White Category:Patches